


You Have Heart

by Quillykins



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Alien Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Smut, TRIPLE DICKS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillykins/pseuds/Quillykins
Summary: One shot between skekLen the Vocalist (Skeksis OC) and skekMal the Hunter.  Filled with a bit of humor, fluff, and smut.  Enjoy. [Old content is old.]





	You Have Heart

Most Skeksis did not tread near the large horn perched at the very top of the Castle of the Crystal. But why would they? It was a beacon of sorts to call the fearsome Hunter back to the castle, which they preferred to only do as a last resort. A good majority of the court disapproved of the wild nature dwelling within skekMal along the ferocity he brought with him. They feared that he was savage and would only tear them apart in the blink of an eye just because he was different from the rest of them. Just because they sat within the castle walls and gorged themselves on large feasts while he was off in the forest hunting down the most worthy “prey.” 

Within the obsidian walls, skekMal was seen as a beast, a weapon for the Emperor or his kin to use as they saw fit..if they dare risk their life to summon him. However, the same could not be said for the feminine Skeksis currently sitting close by the large object. 

skekLen enjoyed giving the horn constant company. It gave her a place to escape knowing that none of her fellow Lords would visit unless to summon the Hunter. It gave her a sanctuary to hide from the flapping beaks of her fellow Skeksis, most of which annoyed her to great ends. Day in and day out she had to put up with their endless bickering…especially from the shrill voice of skekSil and the deeper one of skekVar. The two were always at each other’s throats and skekLen could tell the Emperor was beginning to lose his patience with the feud between the two.

The Vocalist was growing tired of life within the dark castle walls. Mostly becoming fed up with the messy politics that ran about the court along with the power struggles. She quietly envied the freedom that skekSa had taken for herself when she set off onto the sea. She missed the Mariner’s sense of humor and advice. While she did enjoy her time with skekEkt, the dear Ornamentalist tended to be out and about gathering fabrics for her newest projects…leaving the Vocalist with little bearable company to partake in.

Thankfully with such a quiet place she could be left alone with herself and her craft. When her head wasn’t ailed with the stress of the day she would sometimes bring her journal with her and jot down lyrics as they came to her. Having such a view of Thra’s beauty gifted her great amounts of inspiration along with the small promise of being able to catch a glimpse of a familiar shadow possibly returning to the castle. Though moments such as those were unfortunately very rare.

A sigh came from skekLen as she shut said journal. It seemed that writing was not coming easy to her that late afternoon, even with the beauty of the setting Brothers gracing her vision. But apparently her pause came at a good time for a Gelfling guard soon appeared behind her, bowing respectfully before addressing her.

“My Lord, pardon my intrusion,” the strapping young Spriton guard spoke, “but the evening meal is beginning.”

“So late already?” skekLen spoke mostly to herself and then gave a nod to the guard, “…you’re dismissed.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

The Vocalist soon rose from where she’d sat herself for the afternoon as the Gelfling guard excused himself to return to his duties. The Skeksis rolled her neck a bit, feeling a bit stiff from looking down at her journal for so long. She then stowed the leather bound book within a pocket deep within her robes before disappearing back into the castle.

The sweet and savory aromas greeted the Vocalist upon entering the dining hall. Grand tables were set up with platters overflowing with abundances of different foods. A dinner menu that could only be orchestrated by the Gourmand himself. Many other Lords had already taken their seats in their respective places and skekLen did not waste her time in joining them. 

Her seat was, unfortunately, positioned right next to the Chamberlain’s. Though thankfully for her, as she sat herself, he was already busy chatting off the Emperor’s ear meaning he’d leave her alone as she filled her plate. The sneaky Skeksis was always trying to snatch something away from her selection when she wasn’t looking, but he would quickly be met with a warning jab from a talon utensil on her end. 

Most of the chatter that evening was about the same as it always was. Boring and meaningless in the Vocalist’s opinion. Half the time she would find herself tuning out of conversations to wander in her own mind. But tonight, however, the sound of clanking metal came to her ears above the chattering. Her golden gaze lifted from a morsel she’d been poking at on her plate to see a surprising figure enter the room.

Gasps moved around the table as the Hunter appeared in the doorway. He didn’t even waste any time greeting his fellow Skeksis as he claimed an empty chair at the farthest end of the table before ravaging a nearby platter. skekLen’s eyes lingered on the feasting skekMal, wondering what drew him back to the castle. Perhaps he’d come back to find sharper blades or newer ones for that matter. Either way none of the court bothered him and awkwardly returned to their conversations.

Just as quickly as the Hunter had entered the hall he just as quickly left. Not that any of the court really cared or even made note that skekMal had left their presence, save for the Vocalist who watched him with great intent as he made his exit. skekLen played the part of not caring that the Hunter had joined and left them, but on the inside she was quietly counting down how many seconds to wait before pursuing him.

Soon enough other Lords began to take their leave of the banquet and skekLen saw that as a good enough sign that she could take hers as well. She was careful to make sure she didn’t look like she was trying to leave in a hurry, especially with the Emperor still present at the table. The last thing she needed was to look horribly suspicious right after the return of the Hunter. Nobody needed to know that she was following him and for what reason.

* * *

If this had been her first time following skekMal’s trail, skekLen would have gotten herself horribly lost, especially with the darkness of evening creeping across Thra. However, the path she traveled she had navigated numerous times in the past to where if even a rock or twig were out of place she’d still know where she was going. It wasn’t a way that any other court members would take, mostly because they preferred to travel by carriage. For long journeys skekLen would agree it was easier to travel with such luxury, but in short distances she preferred to feel Thra’s soil beneath her feet–to feel the life thriving under each step she took.

The trees became thicker the deeper the Vocalist ventured into the forest. The sounds of animal life surrounded her and the forest air filled her lungs. It was a welcomed change from the stuffy castle smell and the sound of someone arguing with a bunch of Podlings. Her golden eyes wandered about the foliage around her as she stuck to her memorized path. She watched for any movement around her out of the slight worry of being followed. But after a moment she mentally shook the feeling away, reassuring herself that, just like many times before, no one would have followed her. She hadn’t been caught in the past and she doubted she would any time soon.

The dark thicket around her slowly began to give way to an empty clearing. As she entered she found a large area of lush grass right next to a deep river that was fed by a nearby waterfall. The colors, the smells, the sounds… It was just as serene and beautiful as it always was. A perfect place to keep and make secrets. 

A deep rumble from behind her pulled the Vocalist’s attention from enjoying the calmness of the area. A smile formed on her beak as she turned to face the looming figure of skekMal who had been lurking behind her. She glanced up at the taller Skeksis, her golden orbs staring right into his green ones. “…good evening,” she greeted.

“You were slower this time,” skekMal replied in his normally rough tone.

“No, you were too fast,” she said, “If I had run after you out of the blue they’d start spreading gossip.”

“…typical palace dwellers.”

“I’m a ‘palace dweller’ too, skekMal.”

One of skekMal’s clawed hands moved to touch skekLen’s face with a surprising amount of gentleness, “don’t pretend like you don’t know you’re different from them, skekLen.”

skekLen seemed to lean into his touch, “…at dinner…you came in in such a huff…are you alright?”

“You worry too much,” he said with a slight chuckle, his entire demeanor appearing a lot softer than it had been moments before.

“I’m serious.”

“So am I.”

The taller Skeksis took a step closer to the Vocalist, the pads of his fingers running over her skin, “…it doesn’t matter anyways…they want to see me as a beast so why not play the part? If I walked in without looking angry I think they’d go into a panic.”

“You’re not wrong.”

He smirked while his free hand moved to hold the other side of her face. His wild eyes stared at her features as if he were taking in every detail about her. Another rumble formed in his chest while the masculine Skeksis leaned his head down towards his shorter companion. skekLen reached towards him, her claws gently wrapping around the edges of the skull he wore like a mask, and carefully lifted it from his head. Her smile returned as his true face came into view, a sight that only she got to enjoy every so often. A sight that only  _ she _ was gifted the pleasure of seeing. 

_ By Thra he was so handsome. _

The Hunter dared not move as the Vocalist removed the sacred object from his face. His burning gaze merely held her gentler one, his heart skipping a beat at the feeling of her fingertips brushing his skin for such a brief moment. If it had been anyone else standing so close to him…if it had been anyone else separating his mask, his identity and treasure, from him…they would have lost their hands in a matter of seconds. 

But not skekLen.

skekMal was never able to put his finger on it, but everything about her moved him in ways he could not explain. She was the first of the court to truly understand him and what he stood for. And when he had tested her patience, tested her _ heart _ , she stood up for herself while the others would have cowered at his feet and begged for their lives. There was an energy about her that seemed to lull the beast within him and bring out a softer side that he didn’t know he had. Of course, that side only appeared when he was in her presence. While the rest of their kin would have feared such an ability, skekMal fully welcomed it.

skekLen placed the mask onto the grass beside them with care, only to find herself swept into skekMal’s embrace soon after. She began to turn her head back in his direction and when she started to he suddenly clamped his mouth softly around her closed one. She blinked at the notion but then began to giggle at how silly the entire thing must have looked. " _ skekmuh tht nu how oo doo thut _ ,“ she tried to say through her closed beak which only made her laugh even more.

A chuckle vibrated in the Hunter’s chest a moment before he released the Vocalist’s mouth. Though he was quick to follow up by gently nuzzling the tip of his beak against her own–a Skeksis equivalent of what the Gelfling referred to as a “kiss.” A playful grin grew on skekMal’s face as he suddenly began to assault the Vocalist’s face with overly affection nuzzles and the occasional lick of her cheek. It dragged a chorus of giggles from the feminine Skeksis in his arms, which only spurred him into showering her in even  _ more _ affection. He enjoyed the odd sound coming from her–not quite a laugh, not quite a chuckle–and every time she visited him he made sure to hear it again and again.

Such a display would be deemed inappropriate or disgusting by their Emperor and the rest within the castle, for they were far too concerned with power and greed to understand the bond the Hunter and Vocalist held for one another. It had scared skekLen at first, feeling such a warm and  _ positive _ emotion for the savage skekMal but through him she learned that it was  _ okay _ to embrace it. He showed her that it was okay to release her raw emotions, even if it were only in his presence. In a way, he’d set her free from the cage the Emperor tried to keep their race locked within…giving the songbird her wings to fly.

The court feared that which they could not control and the warmth flowing within the depths of the pair’s chests was one of those things. Love was not something Skeksis typically felt, nor the desire of wanting companionship for something other than power or greed. Thus the two had to keep their relationship a secret from the flapping beaks and judgmental eyes of the other Skeksis. 

* * *

Night soon fully gripped the forest in its darkness and the two Skeksis had retreated back to the waterfall that flowed into the river they’d been standing near moments before. 

A nearby rock had become a holding place for the piles of fabrics and jewelry that normally adorned skekLen’s slender frame. The Vocalist took her time as she waded into the basin of the waterfall. Once she was fully below the descending flow, the water level itself was only up to her middle section.

The loud roar of the waterfall crashed over her along with its icy claws. The pressure felt wonderfully on her stressed shoulders as she inclined her head to let the water pound against the muscles there. She may have been used to the warm scented waters of the bath house in the castle, but there was something about the cold bite of Thra’s natural splendor that made everything feel better. 

skekLen had her eyes closed, soaking in the cold temperature and the sounds around her. But after a moment the attack on her skin seemed to cease in certain spots out of nowhere. Rather strange for a waterfall to suddenly stop flowing wasn’t it? In her slight confusion, her eyes opened slowly before she felt a foreign weight pressed against her back.

The Vocalist straightened her body against the presence, feeling the Hunter’s dominant arms wrapping around her torso. A content hum came from the female at the notion, completely enjoying the feeling. skekMal was probably the only masculine Skeksis of the court she felt comfortable being bare around. Otherwise the only company she kept in the bath were skekSa during her rare visits or when skekEkt was available.

She felt safe in skekMal’s arms, finding that the Hunter had over time become very protective of her. She suspected it was his wild nature, seeing as how the dominant partners of most animal species tended to be very territorial over their "mates.” Not that she minded it to be honest, she found it rather endearing. It was what made skekMal different that attracted her to him and she wouldn’t change anything about him. Well, maybe talking him into taking baths to get rid of the Gelfling smell every once in a while was the only exception. Thankfully he tended to humor her on that factor.

Movement came from the Hunter after a moment, his secondary arms reaching out and running his talons through the Vocalist’s fluffy hair that was slowly becoming damp. It was one of his favorite things about her, how soft she was when their brethren were so harsh and twisted. She was just like him in a way, different from the rest in her own ways and she could be just as wild…even if she denied it. With a pleased growl, skekMal buried his beak in her locks and inhaled her scent deeply. 

“Enjoying yourself?” she said with a hint of amusement.

“Immensely,” he replied, his voice muffled against her head.

The cold flow of the waterfall continued to cascade down over the two Skeksis, making the feminine Skeksis tremble within the masculine’s embrace. A smug little grin spread across skekMal’s face as his head moved from her head to her exposed neck. 

“Cold, are we?” he breathed against her skin.

“I’m fine,” she replied, another shiver running through her at the feeling.

“You’re shivering.”

“…I am not.”

The Hunter’s strong arms easily lifted the Vocalist as he took her out of the water. skekLen felt embarrassment flood her features as she struggled against his grip.

“H-Hey!” she protested, “I can walk!”

skekMal opted to ignore skekLen’s words while he hauled her over to nearby cluster of boulders. They were smoothed and big enough for a Skeksis–or any animal for that matter–to comfortably lay or sit on. With a smug look on his face he placed the feminine Skeksis onto her feet in front of one. Another deep chuckle vibrated through him when he got a good view of her. Cold, wet, naked, and  _ pouting _ .

“What’s the matter?” he asked.

The Vocalist didn’t give him a verbal reply and simply crossed her arms against her chest in an irritated fashion.

“Ah, are you mad at me, my precious little thing?”

“I’m not mad,” she grunted.

“What’s that?” skekMal stepped forward, leaning over the Vocalist to the point where she nearly had to bend her body backward from how close he was, “I couldn’t hear you down there.”

“I’m not mad!’ she repeated, but louder, though her tone was anything but angry or frustrated.

"Oh the little thing has lungs, does she?” skekMal closed the distance between them to pin the smaller Skeksis against the boulder behind her. His head moved close to her ear when he spoke next, “I wonder…what other loud noises can the little thing make for  _ me _ ?”

Heat flourished on the Vocalist’s face upon seeing the spark of lust coming to life within the Hunter’s eyes. She knew that tone he took and the look on his face and she would not deny him what he wanted. skekLen allowed her body to relax beneath the Hunter, but only just for the moment. Easy prey, even in such an intimate act, was something skekMal detested and besides there was no fun in just lying around. Not that skekMal ever gave her a chance of resting during their love making.

In an instant skekMal’s mouth was on her neck, sharpened beak and teeth nipping at her exposed flesh. At first his bites were like that of a newborn pup’s, but soon they evolved into fiercer ones. His bites left marks up and down the skin there and soon moved to her shoulders. Whimpers and hisses slipped from her mouth at the stinging but she dare not stop him. skekMal enjoyed marking her and she wasn’t against bearing them afterwards. They were, so to speak, her own trophies of capturing the Hunter’s heart–and she was sure they were, in a way, trophies for him as well. The victory of claiming the Vocalist in heart and body.

While he attacked her upper body, his began to drag his claws down her curves. Scratches appeared on her as his talons dug into her bare skin and made trails from her chest to her hips. Though his assault on her body did not stop there. Teasingly he dragged his fingers towards her waking sex, his talons making feather-soft traces around the three tips of her softened cocks and then moving over and around her entrance. A moan came from the Vocalist while her hips bucked against his fingers. The Hunter instantly pulled his hands from her, clicking his tongue at her. 

“Now, now,” he lectured, “no need to be so hasty, little thing…”

A growl was her response accompanied by a playful snap of her beak towards his face. An amused laugh came from the Hunter, “so the little thing has fangs, does she? Are you going to put up a fight, little thing? Because that means I will have to hunt you.”

skekLen pushed her body up off of the rock face, practically pressing her body against his. "Only if you can catch the little thing,“ she whispered in his ear. 

Without warning, the Vocalist wiggled herself from under skekMal’s body and bolted off into the woods. An aroused purr grew in the Hunter’s throat, his eyes alight with fire. He unleashed a loud howl before he too ventured into the woods in search of his prize.

Her heartbeat pounded in her ears as she ran through the foliage, though she dare not run too far from their sacred spot. Mostly because, while she enjoyed this thrill of her love chasing her, she didn’t fancy being caught by someone else running bare naked through the woods. (Even if it was very unlikely.) However, the sound of twigs and branches snapping behind her gave her a sign that her dear skekMal was on her heels. As she rounded a corner she suddenly felt herself being lifted into the strong arms of the Hunter. A squeal of both panic and delight came from her as she playfully struggled in his grip.

"Caught you,” he purred in her ear, dragging her “resisting” body back to where they had just been. 

Adrenaline pulsed through skekMal along with arousal. His slightly engorged members grazed against the Vocalist’s thigh while he carried her, causing him to groan at the friction. His hold on skekLen became harsher as his lust got the better of him. Once more he pressed the feminine Skeksis the smooth stone, but this time he made sure she could not squirm away.

“Clever little thing, giving skekMal a hunt, small, yes, but worthy,” he said huskily, “now I’ll claim my trophy…I’ll claim you…like always.”

While his touch was harsh, the Hunter still gave her the gentlest of beak nuzzles before forcing her legs open. His trio of erections stood at full attention as his desire for her grew. An ombre of deep orange to red hues sprouted from skekMal’s knotted bases through the rigid curves of his shaft up to the four pronged tips. Honestly, skekLen found him absolutely beautiful, even his entrance held the same beautiful colors. She envied him a bit, while he was gifted with an array of color, her own set were a brilliant gold color like that of her eyes. Nothing really special about hers in her opinion.

But instead of entering her right then and there, the Hunter grinned. Using his weight he kept the smaller Skeksis underneath him, even though at this point he knew she wouldn’t run from him. His mouth was upon her once again, teeth and beak nipping and pricking at her shoulders before moving down her body. He left more marks in his wake as he continued down further past her hips. A surprised gasp escaped her when his tongue slithered from his maw and lapped at the heads of her cocks. Every lick giving each one equal attention that made the heat within her swell.

Moans came from the Vocalist when his ministrations moved to her entrance and focused his full attention there. A cry of pleasure fell from her mouth at the feeling of his wet muscle entering her body and moving about inside of her. Her hips trembled from the sensation, whines and mewls growing as her own desire and lust flared to life. The Hunter chuckled against her the more he flicked his tongue about within her. He had pleased her there before, but never with his tongue. However, he was quickly finding that he was just as satisfied with her taste as he was with her adorable noises. 

skekLen’s hips rolled against his mouth, begging him for more. However, when she did skekMal pulled his head away from her which earned him a whine from his lover. "Hush pet,“ he whispered into her ear as he aligned himself with her entrance, "our hunt is far from over.”

skekMal hissed as he pressed the head of his middle cock into her entrance and fully sheathed himself inside of her. A moan bubbled in her throat upon the feeling, growing louder at the sensation of his member’s girth swelling within her. Beside them, skekMal’s tail snaked up to find her own, curling around it in an intimate manner that she was happy to reciprocate. His dominant hands moved to clamp around hers when he began to thrust at a steady pace into her. The Hunter’s movements coaxed louder moans from the Vocalist, and with every new sound he would gently nuzzle her beak.

Soon skekMal found that he could not hold back his lust and began to thrust harder into his lover. His movements were quick and becoming slightly unpredictable, not that it bothered her. Her own hips bucked to try and move in time with his own but she was finding it to be difficult. skekLen’s head fell back against the stone as pleasure began to pool within her body. “ _ skekMal _ ” she whimpered.

His movements became erratic as he felt himself climbing to the peak of his first climax. His hands released their grip on hers before moving to her hips, his talons digging into her flesh as if he were afraid she’d slip away. A loud moan came from skekLen when her own climax crashed down upon her, her body tensing around the Hunter. A howl joined her moan as skekMal’s own climax found him soon after hers did. Within her his member swelled before gushing out streams of his own hot essence, followed in time with its twins outside of her body–covering her thighs in his hot strings. Her own members had stiffened during the ordeal, dribbling her own release down their golden shafts. 

A needy growl escaped the Hunter, his arms reaching out to lift the Vocalist’s body. He guided her legs to wrap around his waist before he moved them so he could press her back against a standing stone. A set of gasps came from skekLen at the position change while he was still positioned inside of her. 

Her voice soon released another long string of moans as skekMal pulled his hips back only to thrust all three of his members into her. The smaller Skeksis’ talons clawed at the stone behind her, her mind barely able to register just how sinfully good the new stretch within her was. Her body was still overly sensitive due to still coming down from the high of her first climax. Though that didn’t stop skekMal from beginning to thrust into her again.

“No other will have you,” he grunted possessively into her ear, pressing his face close to hers, “you are mine alone, skekLen.”

“Always,” she gasped, her claws dragging against his back at the feeling of pleasure flooding through her system once again.

He didn’t hold himself back when his thrust became far rougher and reached deeper than before. His primal instincts taking control as he ravaged her. His actions dragged a chorus of moans from her throat, even as he continued to take her through her a quickly approaching second orgasm. Both Skeksis moaned practically in unison as the reached their peaks and fell into utter bliss. Once again skekMal’s essence poured into her body, making her tremble at the feeling. 

* * *

The Hunter and Vocalist’s coupling continued into the night. skekMal’s stamina seemed to be practically infinite, but luckily for him skekLen managed to keep up with him. By the time the late hours approached the mated pair were completely spent. The two were curled up close to one another in the soft grass, skekMal’s arms protectively wrapped around skekLen along with their still linked tails. Her head was propped against his shoulder while he licked her chin lovingly. He may have been rough to her body during their bout of lust, but now he would give her the gentleness he harbored only for her.

His talons ran through her tousled hair, knowing fully well that she would be drifting off to sleep soon. Sleep tended to find her faster than it did for him, but then again half the time he would lie awake to watch for anything that would try to do her harm…no matter how many times she scolded him to actually get some sleep. It was sad to say that in the morning she would have to return to the castle and pretend as if nothing happened. However, that was going to prove difficult since she could barely feel her legs already. But the most painful thing would be the nights to come and having to sleep alone within the dark castle walls. Away from the forest. Away from him.

“….stay tomorrow…” she whispered into his shoulder.

“…stay for what, pet?” he said, his voice just as soft as his touch.

“…you always run off before I wake up…tomorrow…just...stay…for a little?”

“Is that what you wish of me?”

“…mmm….”

“if that is what you want,” he whispered, placing his head on top of hers, “…then I’ll stay.”

“…thank you, skekMal.”

“Rest now,” he commanded, watching her eyes droop and her body relax even more against him, “…and I shall be here when you wake…my greatest of hunts…”

There was a moment of silence before skekLen grinned, “getting sappy on me now are we?”

“...go to sleep, chatty songbird,” muttered the Hunter.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short fluff/smut drabble for a Discord Server I'm on and then it blew up... This might have me star working on an actual chapter based fanfiction revolving around skekLen and skekMal--and possibly another Skeksis OC (skekZek the Blacksmith)--but we'll see. Either way, I hope you enjoyed and have a great day! Pester me on Tumblr. Quillykins.tumblr.com


End file.
